


Вслед за жестокостью приходит тишина

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Songfic, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Нужно было быть вместе. И Мэтт знает: Таша молчит именно об этом.





	Вслед за жестокостью приходит тишина

**Author's Note:**

> несколько вольное обращение с исходным комиксом и его финалом, смерти персонажей, относительно графичные описания смертей и физиология, зомби.  
Использована песня The Cranberries — Zombie. Во всём виноват Питер Паркер, который напевал её в комиксе. Название — перевод строчки оттуда же, не использованной в тексте.

Никогда прежде им не удавалось досидеть в баре до закрытия. Всегда что-то происходило: звонил её телефон, раздавалась сирена в соседнем квартале, в бар заваливались бандиты, ниндзя или русские квадратные молодчики.  
Теперь нет ни мафии, ни Руки, ни спецслужб. Уилсон Фиск — уже не Фиск, а просто Большой Уилсон, и он наконец покинул Адскую кухню. Шляется себе по Манхэттену. Ташин телефон не обрывают её бывшие, что как бы намекает: Мэтт — ещё не самый большой неудачник среди них. Не сложно было догадаться и раньше, но вот сейчас — особенно ясно.  
Может, всё это имело смысл. Может, нет худа без добра.  
Может, последние месяцы просто вели их сюда.  
В этот ресторан на Манхэттене Мэтт никогда не ходил. Не случалось. О нём как будто знали только богачи — хорошие богачи, вроде Дэнни Рэнда, Тони Старка, Кейт Бишоп. Ни к чему было соваться туда с дубинками наперевес и портить дни рождения, свадьбы, благотворительные вечера. Зомби о нём, наверное, тоже не знают, и поэтому тёмно-зеркальные окна всё ещё целы на тридцатом этаже. Или тридцать втором. Лифт не работает, и Мэтт сбился со счёта, пока поднимался сюда. На наличие окон ему тоже было бы плевать, но от них удивительно красиво отражается изнутри звук — как, должно быть, отражается снаружи палящий свет летнего солнца.  
Они одни в этом зале — среди одинаковых аккуратно перевёрнутых стульев, напоминающих шаткие домики из костяшек домино, крахмальных скрипучих скатертей, поднятых тяжёлых штор и звеняще-хрустальных люстр. Кружат по когда-то вымытому начисто, но уже безнадёжно пыльному полу. И здесь пахнет солнцем: соседние высотки с недавних пор не мешают рассветным лучам врываться сюда.  
Пахнет солнцем.  
Мэтт старается сосредоточиться на этом запахе — и сонно улыбается.  
Конечно, он представлял себе танец с Ташей не так. Их отношения всегда походили на танго или что-то такое же страстное и роковое. И на ней должно бы быть ожерелье из гладко стучащих друг о друга на нити жемчужин. И платье, непременно платье, к которому приятно прикасаться — не майка и джинсы. Мягкий бархат, прохладный шёлк — не важно, только лучше, чтобы ткань была тонкой и не мешала чувствовать Ташу.  
Так глупо.  
Ничто не способно помешать её чувствовать.  
И нет ничего более естественного и уютного, чем неуклюжий медленный танец на расстоянии дыхания, когда вы засиделись до рассвета, до закрытия и ни на что уже больше нет сил. Когда выключают элегантную музыку, под которую нужно пить вино лучших урожаев и потреблять дорогие продукты со странным вкусом, и включают живую, ту, под которую персонал будет убирать зал и уходить домой.  
— Как на школьной вечеринке, — шепчет Мэтт, улыбаясь.   
— Потому что мы топчемся на месте по кругу, не умея танцевать, но зато прижимаемся поближе?  
— Ты удивительно хорошо осведомлена о школьных вечеринках.  
— Я смотрела фильмы.  
— А я так ни разу и не сводил тебя в кино.  
Мэтт закрывает глаза и утыкается носом в макушку Таши, почти останавливаясь.   
Пахнет солнцем.  
А у Паркера чудовищное чувство юмора, или он наконец-то, впервые на памяти Мэтта, пьян: только по этим причинам он мог включить на весь ресторан такую песню.  
  
_What's in your head, in your head,_  
Zombie, zombie, zombie?..  
  
Они за стеной: Питер, Кейт, Сэм. Последние уцелевшие защитники Манхэттена — такие же бесполезные, как уцелевшие окна этого ресторана.  
Сэм уже пьян в стельку: он спит на полу, на стопке скатертей, пропахших пылью и застарелым крахмалом. Не чувствует этого гадкого запаха, не слышит громкой музыки, и у него уже ничего не болит — не может болеть после того, как он сам подобрал брошенную бомбу и хотел спикировать с ней в толпу зомби, но Мисти заорала, чтоб он не выдумывал и кидал бомбу ей.  
Бомбе, чтобы сработать, нужен был живой носитель. Наличие рук у этого носителя было не обязательно.  
Мисти как-то заставила её сдетонировать, хотя в правой руке отказала половина контактов, а живую левую отгрызли от плеча за несколько минут до того, как они виделись с Сэмом в последний раз.  
Хорошо, что до штаба сегодня не получилось добраться и пришлось ночевать здесь. Вряд ли Сэм смог бы заснуть там, где несколько недель засыпал в обнимку с Мисти.  
  
_What's in your head, in your head,_  
Zombie, zombie, zombie?..   
  
Песня вообще не о том, что творится на улицах. Не буквально.  
Хотя и об этом тоже, но Мэтту тяжело думать. Слишком хочется спать, и сознание работает вполсилы, будто кто-то размыкает схемы в его голове одну за другой, тихо перещёлкивает реле.  
Кейт качается на стуле там, за стеной, почти неслышно. Металлические ножки вдавливаются в паркет и царапают лак, стул поскрипывает — а сама Кейт будто состоит из голого дыхания, сердцебиения и кровотока, за музыкой больше ничего не разобрать. А ещё у неё в желудке — два стакана виски. Закуски тут не нашли, даже каких-нибудь сухарей, которые могут храниться вечность, но она слишком зла, чтобы запьянеть.  
— Не хочу это слышать, — заявляет она. — Сделай громче.  
Питер делает громче. Хотя он со своими паучьими чувствами всё равно услышит.  
Ташу есть за что ненавидеть, думает Мэтт, гладя её спину между лопаток, над драной открытой майкой. Она — резистентная. Сэм и Кейт — нет.  
И Мисти, и Клинт не были.  
Питер тоже не способен подцепить проклятый вирус, но у него не такие крутые методы. Его любят. Он ещё надеется, что весь этот кромешный ужас случился только в Нью-Йорке, верит, что кто-то придёт и поможет, хочет найти лекарство.  
Кейт, в которой ненависти даже больше, чем виски, наверняка лучше пошла бы за ним. Пустила бы стрелу в лоб Таше за всё, что та натворила.  
Но она этого не делает — не только потому, что после смерти Клинта ей плевать на себя. Мэтт не раз слышал, как Ташин ботинок врезался с размаху в рыхлую гниющую плоть, стоило зомби приблизиться к последнему в Нью-Йорке стрелку.   
А ещё они все понимали: без того, на что способна Таша, не выжил бы вообще никто. Люди против зомби, зомби против людей, люди необратимо превращаются в зомби. Только ни у кого не хватает духа признать сразу, что чудес не бывает и резистентных в Нью-Йорке только двое.  
— Ещё громче, — просит Кейт.  
Кутается в старую кофту Клинта, надетую поверх рваного спандекса.  
Музыка оглушает.  
Таша пахнет солнцем. Таша пахнет кровью. Таша пахнет пороховыми газами, бетонной крошкой и антисептиком.  
  
_In your head, in your head… _  
  
На Мэтта они решили антисептик не переводить. Мудрое решение. Питер, правда, всё равно залил его рану какой-то мерзостью, самопальным хирургическим клеем.  
Хороший, добрый Питер.   
Не годный в лидеры во время зомби-апокалипсиса, как и Кейт.   
Доброта сейчас способна убивать. Доброта рушит планы. Хочешь быть лидером — забудь про доброту, отрицай привязанности. Может, тогда кого-то и спасёшь.  
Лидеров с самого начала было двое: Чёрная Вдова и, как говорят выжившие дети, Красный Вожак. Такая смешная кличка, но почему-то Дьяволом быть больше не хочется. Все последние месяцы, всё самое страшное время они провели плечом к плечу как соратники — а теперь Таша наконец уткнулась в его плечо вовсе не образно. Как когда-то давно. Так давно, что они и не вспоминали в последние месяцы, что были вместе.  
А нужно было.  
Нужно было быть вместе.  
И Мэтт знает: Таша молчит именно об этом, положив голову ему на правое плечо. Не на левое: на левом от искусанной шеи до плеча, над всей ключицей, оторван кусок мяса. От раны уже пахнет болезнью, сладковатой сырой гнильцой — так тянет из-под земли на кладбище, где давным-давно лежат Карен и папа. Так не должно пахнуть от живого человека, от живого человека должно пахнуть солёной горячей кровью, как от Таши.  
Но Мэтт уже не живой.  
  
_What's in your head, in your head,_  
Zombie, zombie, zombie?..   
  
Он недоумевал два месяца назад, когда Бартон кинулся на выручку Таше. Недоумевал, когда Таша вытащила его, обречённого, из свалки. Когда Кейт не стала прощаться с ним и ушла в соседнюю комнату. Когда Клинт со своей дурацкой бравадой просил в оглушительной тишине штаба о последнем поцелуе Таши «перед тем, как она буквально снесёт ему крышу». Недоумевал, что Таша отказала приговорённому, покачав головой, и сказала, что это нечестно.  
А в следующий миг крышу Клинта снесло, его чердак лопнул — но в штабе запахло подвалом. Одновременно железом и какой-то плесенью. Все считали, что запах вывелся после уборки — а он не вывелся, нет, Мэтт ощущал его каждый день.  
Да, хорошо, что они не смогли сегодня добраться в штаб.  
Вот только Мэтту надо недоумевать, что его вытащили, потратили на него клей, дали ещё несколько часов напоследок, а не бросили в гуще драки, чтобы уже отмучился — а недоумевать не выходит. Кажется, он впервые в жизни понимает Бартона, который легко ушёл, заразившись, от руки Таши.  
Может, только это и имело смысл — чтобы за ними обоими пришла одна и та же Смерть. С мягкими волосами, горячими сухими ладонями и пистолетом.   
Только Мэтт, наверное, любил её чуть больше: потому что не заглядывал никогда в глаза Смерти, не видел, что в них на самом дне и не знал, какую длинную, какую чёрную тень она отбрасывает.  
— Скажи, когда всё, — глухо-глухо проступает под музыкой голос Кейт, и в ответ Питера Мэтт не вслушивается.  
Если молчал, когда быть вместе ещё имело смысл — надо молчать и сейчас. Потому что это нечестно; потому что Мэтт помнит, что Таша ответила Клинту. Музыка почти закончилась, они почти уже не танцуют, её сердце бьётся под ладонью между лопатками устало-устало — и Мэтт вдруг почти до слёз жалеет, что всё это время они были вместе — и были отдельно. Но слезу не пускает: это в привычном рогатом шлеме было бы не видно, а шлем больше не давит на голову. Остался там же, где и Мисти.  
Лоб и виски — беззащитны, Таше будет удобно.  
Мэтт молчит, когда хочется попросить о том же, о чём просил Бартон.  
Молчит, когда она сама тянется к его губам и прикасается к ним, неспособная заразиться ни вирусом, ни мыслями в почти отключенной голове, ни дурацкими сожалениями. Горячая, пахнущая кровью Таша, так вкусно пахнущая живой кровью его Смерть…  
  
_What's in your head?_  
  
В голове наконец рвётся последний провод и наступает безмолвие. Мир больше не горит — от него остаётся только тёплое и спокойное чёрное пепелище.  
Мэтт прикусывает её губу, ошалело и бездумно втягивает струйку крови, как вино лучшего урожая, — и не понимает, почему Таша обнимает его только одной рукой, откуда слышится щелчок.  
  
Музыка выключается.

***

  
— Всё, — говорит в следующий миг пьяный Питер Паркер и делает играющую на повторе песню тише.


End file.
